Waiting for someone
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: Sora is tired of always standing her up , who comes to the rescue, her best friend taichi on a snowy night. Taiora


WAITING FOR SOMEONE

It was already starting to snow .

Sora stood in her winter outfit waiting in the park for her boyfriend to finally come , they were supposed to meet in the park and get coffee but it had been half an hour and he still hadn't shown up .

She then felt her cell phone ring .

She had gotten a text from Matt .

: dear Sora , sorry I can't come today but one of my band mates said there was this new Bazillion place that has ridiculous food , I'll tack you next week.

Sora, ASSHOLE!

She then puts her phone into her pocket and started to leave the the park when she herd a voice come from behind her .

Hey Sora!

Sora looked behind her to see her Best friend Taichi kamiya Behind her.

Sora, o hey tai.

Tai, what's wrong Sora , you look down.

Sora, it's nothing tai.

Tai, no somethings wrong , I know because I'm your best friends and BFF's know .

Tai put a hand on sora's shoulder .

This was strange, tai's touch felt so warm, whenever Matt had put a hind in her shoulder it had felt so cold.

Tai, are you ok?

Sora( snapping out of it) o ya just um thinking, Matt and I were supposed to get coffee but he Flaked out on me to go to some Brazilian place.

Tai, I'm sorry Sora , mybee I should get you home, the snows really supposed to pile up tonight.

The two friends then left the park and as they were walking the snow started to fall more and more.

Sora kept thinking about all the times she and Matt had fought or he had skipped a date.

Tai, whatcha thinking about sor?

Sora, oh sorry taichi I was just thinking.

Tai, about what ?

Sora, this isn't time Matt had blown me off , we've barly had a real date in months , he's always with his band or...

Tai, or what ?

Sora, when he's with another woman.

Tai got angry, WHAT !

Sora, IV seen him with other women( she started to cry) and it's not the other women that bother me tai, it's that...I know if I brake up with Matt , no other guy would like me.

Tai then took sir by the hand.

Tai, Sora any guy would be lucky to have you as a girl friend, your tuff , you tack care of yourself , your the smartest person I know besides Izzy a d let's just face it your bro dead sexy.

This surprised both of them .

Tai, I'm sorry sor , I'll just go .

Tai started to leave when Sora stopped him.

Sora, tai don't, it's 20 minutes back to your place and the snow is really piling up, my moms out of town so you can stay with me tonight.

The two friends continued to walk back to sora's apartment.

All the way there tai had noticed Sora hadn't let go of his hand.

As they got into the apartment tai called his mom and told her that he was staying at sora's place for the night.

Sora then changed into a sweater and some shorts.

Sora then gave tai some of her dads old clothes witch were a little big on taichi since he was muscular but skinny.

Sora, tai you can sleep in my bed if you want.

Tai, what no Sora , I'll just sleep on the couch.

Sora then walked closer and grabbed tai tightly by the shoulder.

Sora, tai shut up and get in there , the beds big enough for two people .

This made tai freak out.

Tai, together ?!

Sora, o grow up tai , nothing's gonna happen.

Tai reluctantly went into her room while she changed in the bathroom.

The room wasn't as girly as he thought it would be, it looked pretty normal.

As he was gonna sit down Sora came out of the bathroom waring a pink velvet nightgown.

This mad tai a A bit nervous , him the barrer of courage nervous about his best friend in a skimpy nightgown.

Sora layed down next to him ,yawn , good night taichi.

Tai, umm good night Sora.

Sora, tai are you nervous ?

Tai, no , why would I be ?

Sora, well you know , a cons winter night , just you and me in the whole apartment.

Tai then got what she was implying and before he could say anything he felt sora's lips on his as the two began to kiss and this went on till Sora put her tung in his mouth and felt her trying to feel his ABS .

Sora, I love you Taichi.


End file.
